You Look Good in My Shirt
by LilaStar
Summary: SR- slash. During the lie low at Lupin's time. Fluffy songfic, slightly suggestive. In which Remus decides Sirius looks good in his shirt.


AN: Well, lookit! I did a fic! Mind you I wrote it in half an hour at about midnight, so if it's a little...odd...please, don't hold it against me! Fluffy one-shot songfic  
  
Disclaimer: Characters property of J.K. Rowling, song belongs to Keith Urban. Great song, go listen to it...somehow....Yes...so now on with the fic!  
  
---------  
  
You Look Good in my Shirt  
  
---------  
  
When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes   
  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
  
But all along I knew it was you  
  
--------------  
  
Remus was working in the garden when he heard it. Or smelled it to be more precise. Padfoot was coming up the hill. He was behind him now. He could hear the steady rhythm of four paws hitting the ground. Then, ten feet behind him it became two. And now they were feet. Thirty seconds more and Sirius was standing right behind him. He'd tried to be quiet, tried to sneak up on him. He always tried. And he always failed. Remus loved that about him when they were younger. Sirius was never the sort to give up. On anything.  
  
Two dirty hands suddenly snaked around him to cover his eyes. He could feel Sirius's proximity. The scent was overwhelming. No matter what he did, Remus would always know that scent. He drank it in, letting it wash over him before Sirius rumbled quietly in his ear.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
--------------  
  
And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
  
And wondered why we didn't last   
  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
  
Baby, we caught up real fast  
  
--------------  
  
They hadn't stayed in the garden long. In fact, Remus had immediately offered food after Sirius's stomach made it very apparent how empty it was by letting off a loud, thundering growl. They sat and chatted happily over tea as though no time had passed at all. But the memories were there, hidden just below the surface. Ready to pop out as soon as anything pressing was discussed. But for now, they were just old friends, once something more. Sitting and chatting about the Chudley Cannon's latest defeat over a couple of mugs of slightly watery tea. Nothing abnormal, except of course the overwhelming emotions that were quickly surfacing, soon to bubble over like a pot of water left unattended too long upon a stove.  
  
"Moony, Remus…I came here because, well…" Sirius began. Remus noted that although he'd regained some of the weight he'd lost in Azkaban, and he was a good deal cleaner, he still had that haunted look. Actually, this was a different haunt now that he looked closely. Something wasn't quite right.  
  
"Sh, not now Padfoot. It can wait a bit longer. You already told me you weren't supposed to be here for another day. So whatever it is can wait until then as well." Remus leaned over the table and hushed Sirius by placing a finger over his lips to stop their movement.  
  
He knew it had something to do with Harry and the tournament. He'd heard rumors. And right now he didn't want the troubles of the world to interfere again as they had at the Shrieking Shack over a year ago. He'd known Sirius was safe all this time, but he hadn't seen him. He wasn't about to let the world steal him away again.  
  
"Just for today, for tonight, can't it just be us again? As we once were?" He asked softly, sadly.  
  
In response, Sirius took the hand that had hushed him and kissed the palm gently.  
  
"At least for today, and at least for tonight. And hopefully longer." He stated before claiming Remus's lips again, as he had all those years before. And not a bit was different. Except the moustache of course. That was new, and it tickled. But it suited.  
  
--------------  
  
And maybe it's a little too early  
  
To know if this is gonna work  
  
All I know is you're sure looking  
  
Good in my shirt  
  
That's right  
  
You look good in my shirt  
  
--------------  
  
Fifteen minutes and a spilt cup of tea later, Remus pulled away breathlessly. Sirius was now covered in the watery tea and that simply would not do.  
  
"Let me loan you a shirt. It's clean, and it's not as threadbare as this one. Though it's not much better." He said with a smirk as he stood up. "Then we can continue this...elsewhere. If you're willing." He left and came back a moment later with a plain black shirt, with a pair of pants as well because Sirius had been wearing a robe previously. Sirius in only a shirt was a bit more than he could take at the moment.  
  
He'd gone to the bathroom to change, he'd said he needed to use the facilities anyways. It wasn't long before he returned.  
  
Remus's eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheeks, just like it always did when he was thinking less than socially acceptable thought.  
  
Sirius looked really, REALLY good in his shirt.  
  
--------------  
  
Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight  
  
Every way that we went wrong  
  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
  
Every morning from now on  
  
And maybe it's a little too early  
  
To know if this is gonna work  
  
All I know is you're sure looking  
  
Good in my shirt  
  
--------------  
  
Remus's shirt hadn't stayed on Sirius long. In fact, it had left Sirius's body almost as soon as the two of them had entered Remus's bedroom. Remus had quickly tugged it off as he pushed Sirius onto the bed, kissing him hungrily. The pants soon followed, as did Remus's. The clothing made a happy little. If scattered pile on the floor and the bedclothes were tossed aside in preference for the heat of two warm bodies pressed more closely together than would be imaginable. A tangle of arms, legs, mouths, tongues, and other appendages. Morning came too swiftly and then the tea cups and garden tools had to be put away by two not very well rested, but content men. Both of whom where wearing shirts belonging to one Remus J. Lupin, who just happened to be the happiest man alive, regardless of what the world hit him with next.  
  
After all, he had his Sirius back; it would stay that way for as long as they could help it. Forever was too long to promise. But still, Sirius looked good in his shirt. And he was happy. 


End file.
